Hermione
by LadyScatty
Summary: SHANNARO ! Hurla Hermione. Le troll n'avait aucune chance. Sous les yeux mi-admiratifs, mi-terrifiés de Ron et Harry, Hermione Granger cogna le troll. -Hermione est la réincarnation de Sakura Haruno et le monde des sorciers n'a qu'à bien se tenir-
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Alors, voilà je peux m'expliquer...je suis faible, ok ? Quand j'ai une idée, il faut que je l'entame, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheuresement toujours pas.**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger était une étrange petite fille avec une histoire encore plus étrange.

Rien dans son physique ne laissait à penser qu'elle était différente. A cinq ans, elle avait les mêmes grands yeux couleur noisette que son père et la même masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffées que sa mère. Hermione possédait également un petit nez en trompette, hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle, une petite bouche semblable à celle de sa grand-mère maternelle, des dents de devant un peu trop grandes et quelques tâches de rousseurs à peine visible propres à elle.

Quant à sa personnalité…et bien, disons qu'Hermione était unique. Du moins, c'est ce que ses parents s'entêteraient à répéter jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. La petite fille avait l'étrange manie de ramener à la maison des animaux blessés pour les soigner, méditait autant qu'un moine bouddhiste, était incroyablement intelligente et était sujette à des épisodes de dépression qui inquiétaient ses parents. Elle possédait également une force herculéenne et parlait couramment japonais à la plus grande stupéfaction de Thomas et Faith Granger qui n'avaient aucune idée d'où leur petite fille avait bien pu apprendre cette langue. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé aux choses étranges qui se produisaient dans la maison des Granger et qui sidérait toute la famille, y compris la petite Hermione. Des vases qui explosaient ? Des livres qui lévitaient ? Des chats mystérieusement teints en rose ? Pour des gens très portés sur la logique, les trois Granger ne savaient pas très bien quoi penser.

Mais Thomas et Faith Granger aimaient leur petite fille, ils l'aimaient plus que tout, au point d'adopter la politique de l'autruche et d'ignorer gaiment toutes ces choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'elle. Tant que ces choses étranges ne faisaient pas de mal à leur enfant, le couple continuerait de prétendre ne rien remarquer.

Ils l'aimaient tout simplement et la protégeaient de la meilleure façon qu'ils connaissent. En ne mentionnant pas son étrangeté.

Hermione était unique, un point c'est tout.

…

Peut-être était-elle, juste un peu trop unique, songèrent-il lorsqu'ils furent convoqués chez le directeur de l'école primaire dès le premier jour d'école.

Le directeur en question, un petit homme rondouillet au nez rouge et à l'air ennuyé, reposait sa tête contre sa main et semblait souhaiter être n'importe où ailleurs que présent. Sa cravate était mal noué, ses doigts tapaient impatiemment son bureau et il se retenait visiblement de bailler. Thomas ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Lui aussi, aurait préféré être ailleurs. La situation tout entière était ridicule.

Faith était occupée à fusiller du regard la mère du garçon responsable de leur présence, tandis que le père restait timidement à l'arrière de sa femme. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres couples qui étaient les parents des copains du garçon fautif d'après ce que Thomas avait compris.

-Votre fille a brutalement attaqué mon fils et ses amis sans aucune provocation de leurs parts, j'exige à ce que cette sauvage soit expulsée ! Criait la mère d'une voix de crécelle qui fit grimacer Thomas Granger.

La voix lui rappelait horriblement celle de sa belle-sœur.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, répliqua Faith d'un ton mordant que ma fille de cinq ans a décidé d'attaquer trois garçons plus grands et plus âgés qu'elle sans raison malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à trois contre un et que tout est de sa faute ? Que les trois garçons sont complètement innocents dans cette histoire et que ma fille est une menteuse en plus d'être violente et indisciplinée ?

-Exactement ! Répondit la femme.

Son chignon trop serré devait nuire à sa capacité de réfléchir, songea Thomas.

-Vous êtes ridicule, se moqua Faith. Hermione est la fille la plus polie qui puisse exister. Si elle s'est battu contre votre fils et ses copains, c'était pour se défendre elle et son amie, un point c'est tout. Vos garçons ont tentés d'harceler ma fille et ils n'ont eu ce qu'ils méritent.

Faith ignora royalement les regards acides qu'elle récolta de la part des autres parents. La mère, Mrs. Bobofit sembla enfler d'indignation et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Faith –Thomas tombait amoureux de sa femme un peu plus chaque jour- continua :

-De quoi êtes-vous furieuse au juste ? De réaliser que votre fils et ses amis sont des petites brutes ou que ma fille de cinq ans ait réussi à se défendre, montrant à tout le monde quel genre d'éducation vous offrez à votre enfant ?

-Je ne vous permets pas… !

-Non ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma fille, de la traiter de sauvage et d'ensuite jouer les indignées !

-Mesdames, ça suffit ! Les interrompit le directeur d'un air bourru.

Faith se rassit aux côtés de son mari et prit sa main dans la sienne pour se calmer. De leurs côtés, Mr. Bobofit tentait discrètement de s'éloigner de sa femme fulminante.

Les deux autres familles, Gilbert et Lewis se tassèrent légèrement sur eux même comme si c'était eux que le directeur rabrouait.

-Il est évident que Percy et ses amis sont en faute…

-C'est Peter ! S'écria Mrs Bobofit. Et mon garçon est un ange ! Avant l'arrivée de la petite sauvage, il n'avait jamais eu aucun ennui…

-Il n'y avait aucune preuve vous voulez dire, répliqua le directeur en roulant des yeux. Perry à un sérieux problème de comportement et seul un aveugle dirait le contraire. Ses amis ne font que le suivre, mais ils ne sont pas mieux si vous voulez mon avis.

-Mais…

-Les trois garçons recevront une sanction disciplinaire et si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours leur faire changer d'école, déclara l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Thomas et Faith échangèrent un regard incertain.

Mrs Bobofit hurla pendant presque dix minutes entière son indignation, se faisant nul doute entendre par les quatre enfants qui attendaient dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, sous le regard ennuyé et indifférent du directeur, suivit de son pauvre mari, Mr Gilbert informa le directeur qu'il était hors de question que son fils continue son éducation dans son établissement et qu'il comptait le faire changer d'école dès que possible.

-Faites donc, répondit le gros directeur avec un geste de la main condescendant.

Lorsque les Granger furent enfin seuls dans le bureau, le proviseur perdit toute trace d'ennui sur son visage et leur adressa un regard scrutateur, une lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux bleus qu'ils avaient jusque-là manqués.

-Maintenant que la banshee et le reste des moutons de panurges ont enfin disparus, nous pouvons parler.

Faith haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde déconcertée par les surnoms attribués aux autres parents d'élèves. C'était mérité, selon elle.

-De quoi donc, Mr. Dennis ? Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord qu'Hermione ne faisait que se défendre.

-Votre fille de cinq ans a mis une raclé à trois garçons plus grands, plus forts et plus âgés qu'elle, je trouve ça plus amusant qu'autre chose admit le directeur en haussant les épaules. Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que cette école convienne à quelqu'un comme Hermione.

Les deux parents se figèrent comme prit sur le fait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par quelqu'un comme Hermione ? Siffla presque Faith.

-Hermione est une petite fille comme les autres, renchérit Thomas.

Mr. Dennis les regarda d'un air incrédule, l'air de dire qu'ils étaient des idiots de dire une chose pareille.

-Votre fille a passé la journée à lire un manuel de pédiatrie qu'elle a volé à notre infirmière pendant que ses camarades criaient et sautaient comme des babouins hyperactifs. Miss Dune, une de mes enseignantes lui a fait passer test après test, Avec un QI comme le sien, Hermione n'a absolument rien à faire dans une école primaire, c'est une surdouée.

-Quoi ? Demanda bêtement Thomas.

Il était rassuré que rien… _d'anormal_ ne se soit produit, mais il restait tout de moment hébété. Hermione une surdouée ? Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec sa femme. L'intelligence d'Hermione expliquait certaines choses mais pas tout.

-Vous devriez lui faire passer un test d'intelligence, continua Mr Dennis. Si les résultats sont concluants, vous devriez songer à la faire entrer au club mensa ou à l'inscrire à des cours de collège.

-Attendez une minute…

-Dans tous les cas, Hermione ne peut pas rester ici.

-Mais elle n'a que cinq ans ! Protesta Thomas.

-Je sais et je vous dis que votre fille est suffisamment intelligente pour passer ses GSCE. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Ce n'est pas une punition, au contraire ce serait mieux pour elle d'élargir ses horizons. Rester ici avec des enfants qui apprennent tout juste à lire et à écrire…ça ne fera que l'isoler et freiner sa croissance.

.

.

.

Sakura méditait. Ou plutôt, _Hermione_ méditait. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne savait plus très bien qui elle était. Haruno Sakura ou Hermione Granger ? Il y avait des jours où elle se sentait bien anglaise, tout à fait normale et où elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Ces jours-là étaient ses préférées. C'était ses préférées parce que c'était les plus simples. Malheureusement, il y avait d'autres jours ou elle avait du mal à respirer et se sentait écrasée par le sentiment de _Hiraeth_. Ces jours-là, elle terrifiait ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur petite fille de cinq ans manifestait des symptômes de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Et elle se sentait tellement coupable de leur causer des soucis parce qu'elle les aimait, mais Hermione/Sakura/peu importait son nom n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet de sa réincarnation ou même si c'était un sujet qu'elle devrait aborder.

Hermione aimait sa nouvelle vie. Elle aimait ses nouveaux parents autant que ses anciens, peut-être même plus. Elle aimait ce nouveau monde ou la guerre était peut-être encore présente, mais si rare, et les enfants n'étaient jamais envoyés risquer leurs vies. Mais une grande part d'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Konoha lui manquait. Ses anciens amis lui manquaient. Tsunade-sama et son ancien travail lui manquait. L'utilisation de chakra lui manquait. En devenant Hermione, Sakura avait perdu une grande part de son identité, une décénnie de travail et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. C'était légèrement terrifiant. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était à présent.

Quand ses troubles d'identité se faisaient persistent, elle se retranchait dans les choses qu'elle aimait, les choses qui lui étaient familiers.

Elle lisait, elle méditait, elle tentait de guérir, parce qu'elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour devenir une bonne médic et refusait catégoriquement de perdre cet aspect de sa personne. C'était après tout, la seule chose qu'elle avait aimé chez elle.

C'est ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier qui l'avait fait jeter par la fenêtre toute tentative de subtilité pour se jeter dans la boutique d'un couple japonais quand elle les avait entendus parler leur langue native, _sa_ langue native. Elle avait malencontreusement provoqué une mini crise cardiaque chez ses parents mais sa joie de découvrir que les dangos existaient l'avait convaincu que parfois la méthode Naruto (c'est-à-dire, foncer dans le tas) pouvait fonctionner pour elle.

Bien sûr, ses parents étant dentistes, c'était très rare pour elle de se faire plaisir sur ce point, et elle en était arrivée au point ou elle serait prête à tuer pour un bocal d'umeboshi.

C'était en se raccrochant à son passé qu'elle avait également découvert qu'elle possédait toujours du chakra en elle…elle n'était pas vraiment certaine que ce soit du chakra à proprement parler, mais elle possédait en tout cas, une énergie en elle qui lui permettait de marcher sur les murs et d'augmenter sa force. Elle voulait récupérer sa super force et son byakugô autant que ses talents de médic et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aurait atteints ses objectifs. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé en elle, c'était sa ténacité.

Et donc, Hermione méditait dès qu'elle avait du temps libre.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait aperçu trois petites brutes s'en prendre à une petite fille, se moquer de ses cheveux frisés, de son front large et de son accent. Hermione était intervenu sans même réfléchir. Elle avait tenté l'approche diplomatique en premier lieu, mais quand les garçons eurent la mauvaise idée de se moquer de ses dents, Hermione perdit toute trace d'indulgence. Avec un « Shannâro ! » enragé, elle avait attaqué.

Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, Hermione admettait avoir _peut-être légèrement, un tantinet_ exagéré…Mais bon sang, ce que ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quelqu'un point se battre lui avait manqué.

C'était ce qui lui avait fait réalisé qu'elle restait une kunoichi dans l'âme, peu importait son nom ou sa nationalité.

-Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard soucieux de sa mère. Elle ressentit un élan de culpabilité pour tous les problèmes qu'elle causait presque quotidiennement à ses parents.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

-Oh, ma chérie…

Sa mère s'agenouilla face sa elle et prit son visage entre les mains.

-Je suis contre la violence, tu le sais ça ? Mais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'était te défendre toi et ton amie. Je suis fière de toi.

-Est-ce que je suis puni ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione observa avec anxiété ses parents échanger un regard lourd de sens.

-Pas exactement, répondit lentement son père. Le directeur a décidé de punir les garçons. Il ne pense pas que tu ais fait quoique ce soit de mal mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais rien du tout, interrompit sa mère. Ton père et moi avons décidé que cette école n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Nous allons essayer de trouver quelque chose qui convient plus à ton niveau. Mais d'abord, nous allons te faire passer un test pour évaluer ton quotient intellectuel. Miss Dune a reporté que tu avais passé la journée à lire un manuel de pédiatrie. Je suis impressionnée. Du moins, je le serais si tu n'avais pas volé le manuel, franchement Hermione, à quoi tu pensais ?

Hermione savait que quand sa mère se mettait à babiller, c'était qu'elle était stressée. En règle générale, elle ne babillait que lorsque sa famille venait les visiter. Sa mère ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec eux. Son père ne les aimait pas du tout et Hermione non plus pour être totalement honnête.

-Pardon maman, je ne le referais plus.

Du moins, elle ne se ferait plus prendre.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle le fusilla du regard. Déjà que ses cheveux refusaient de coopérer, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui complique la vie d'avantage.

-Et si on mangeait dehors, ce soir ? Demanda sa mère. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de cuisiner. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Je veux bien, répondit son père. On pourrait essayer le nouveau restaurant japonais qui a ouvert à St-Regent ? Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Hermione aimait la cuisine de ce monde. En particulier la cuisine Italienne. Mais quelque chose de plus familier était toujours bienvenue.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, reviews et opinions sont grandement appréciées.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de n'avoir rien posté depuis l'été. Mon ordinateur a été formaté sans mon consentement et j'ai perdu tous mes documents. Après des mois de dépression, je me suis remise à écrire mais ça avance plutôt lentement. J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur Hermione et le fandom d'Harry Potter et voici enfin le second chapitre de cette histoire. C'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose. Mais le chapitre 3 est prévu pour la semaine prochaine et est déjà bien plus intéressant. Mis à part ça, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées et j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer ce que je fais.**

 **Brendiiita : Gracias mucho :)**

 **Alice : I know, that's why I though to do the inverse :) I hope you'll like it.**

 **Cococat012 : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **AlexAzurion : Merci, c'est gentil.**

 **Ariazu : Well, I hope you'll continue to like it.**

 **Tobi Del Shiar : Merci, c'est gentil. Et on a tous un faible pour les personnages cheatés ^^**

 **Kathelen : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup et je m'excuse de mon retard monstre. J'adore écrire et il n'y a aucun risque que j'abandonne mes histoires, mais j'ai perdu tous mes documents et pendant un temps, l'envie d'écrire m'a quitté, mais je me suis remise à l'écriture et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait super plaisir.**

 **vague pastel : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.**

 **Guest : Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **shiho59 : Merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé depuis 2019.**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione décida que sa précédente vie aurait été infiniment plus facile si prendre des cours par correspondance avait été une possibilité. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que de socialiser près de huit heures par jours avec des enfants stupides, agaçants et bruyants ainsi que des professeurs stupides, agaçants et condescendants. Une fois lui avait bien suffit.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé le choix. Rejoindre le groupe mensa, situé à Caythrope pour les enfants trop intelligents. Rejoindre une école spécialisé pour les surdoués à Londres en allant vivre chez son oncle. Ou prendre des cours à domicile.

Hermione avait vite fait son choix. Et comme ses parents la préféraient près d'eux, personne n'avait objecté.

L'unique problème, c'était que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent consulter l'avis d'un psychologue pour enfant. Résultat, Hermione avait était diagnostiquée avec la dysthymie, un trouble de l'humeur chronique dépressif. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Hermione aurait dit sans aucune gêne que ce diagnostic était de la foutaise et que sa dépression, son insomnie et son irritabilité pouvaient être attribués à cette histoire de réincarnation. Hélas, personne ne lui demanda son avis.

Hermione soupira et ferma son livre, incapable de se concentrer sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux du moins, pas avec ses parents qui chuchotaient furieusement dans la salle d'à côté à son sujet. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était bonne que pour les inquiéter… ça lui rappelait horriblement sa relation avec ses premiers parents. Sakura avait fait ça également. Les inquiéter, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à achever. En voulant devenir une kunoichi malgré leur réticence. En pourchassant Sasuke. En devenant amie avec un jinchûriki et en choisissant de devenir une médic de combat au lieu de rester sagement à l'hôpital comme ils l'avaient si ardemment espéré… Sa seule consolation était qu'ils étaient morts avant elle. Parce que malgré les fréquentes disputes qui avaient eu lieu dans la maison des Haruno, Sakura avait sincèrement aimé ses parents et elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne se seraient jamais remis de sa mort.

C'est dans ce même état d'esprit que Saku…Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas songer à Tsunade-sama et à Ino. Elle se sentait suffisamment coupable et dépressive sans avoir à penser aux gens qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Et puis Ino avait Sai, son clan et son équipe…elle s'en était sans doute remit. Mais Tsunade-shishiou…Tsunade-shishiou était différente. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de gens et Sakura s'était promit de ne jamais faire partie de la longue liste de cicatrices de sa shishiou mais elle avait échoué. Elle l'avait abandonné. Malgré elle, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Hermione resta sur place n'ayant pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte sans ses parents. Les enfants de ce monde n'avaient pas autant de liberté que ceux de son ancien monde. Elle attribuait ça au fait que les enfants de ce monde murissaient très, très, très, trèèèès lentement. Hermione n'avait aucune preuve, mais elle avait une théorie selon laquelle le chakra aidait à développer les capacités mentales des enfants même si cet enfant était un civile et ne puisait jamais dans son chakra. Ça expliquerait l'existence de ces prodiges d'exceptions qui existaient dans son ancienne vie et comment les orphelins réussissaient à survivre seuls dès l'âge de cinq ans.

Son ancien monde était réellement barbare quand elle se laissait à y songer…

-Hermione ? L'appela sa mère.

-J'arrive maman.

Hermione traversa le hall pour rejoindre ses parents à l'entrée de la porte. Derrière Thomas et Faith Granger se tenaient trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut néanmoins la petite fille qui accompagnait le couple d'adulte. Ima était la fille qu'elle avait secourue lors de son premier –et dernier- jour d'école. Elles avaient la même taille mais ses cheveux frisés la faisaient apparaître bien plus grande. Elle avait la peau noire, un grand front et un accent africain presque chantant. Ses grands yeux noirs la fixaient avec insistance et Hermione se souvint avoir admiré ses longs cils quelques secondes avant que trois enfants idiots et racistes ne commencent à se moquer d'elle sans que personne ne fasse rien pour lui venir en aide. Hermione n'avait pas hésité à l'aider exactement comme Ino l'avait un jour fait pour elle. La seule différence étant qu'Ino n'avait eu besoin que de quelques mots cinglants pour se faire écouter.

Hermione avait toujours été bien plus douée avec ses poings.

-Ima ?

-S-salut.

-Hermione, tu connais déjà la petite Ima. Voici ces parents : Mr et Mrs Husseini. Ils sont venus spécialement pour toi.

Hermione se retint de hausser un sourcil. Ses parents étaient toujours incroyablement mal à l'aise quand elle usait de maniérismes adultes. Le couple Granger acceptait qu'elle ramène des animaux blessés à la maison et se mette à parler Japonais du jour au lendemain mais paniquait dès qu'elle se mettait à méditer ou à être sarcastique.

-Bonjour, se contenta-t-elle de dire poliment.

Mrs Husseini était une très jolie femme qui semblait avoir la trentaine. Elle lui rappelait une fille de Kumo qu'elle avait rencontrée au début de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. Hermione ne se souvenait plus de son nom et ne savait même pas si elle avait survécu mais elle se souvenait d'avoir trouvé la couleur de sa peau très jolie. Mrs Husseini portait un foulard qui couvrait ses cheveux mais elle avait des jolis traits fins, des yeux couleur marron chocolat et des lèvres pleines.

Mr Husseini par contre était large et semblait froncer des sourcils même quand il souriait. Il lui rappelait étrangement le Raikage à l'exception qu'il était chauve.

Ce serait bien sa veine que de tous les gens de son ancienne vie qu'elle pourrait retrouver, ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que A qu'elle retrouve. Ça ne pourrait pas être Ino-chan ou Tsunade-sama ? Ou même Shizune, Tenten ou Lee ? Quel Kami avait-elle agacé au point de…Oh. C'était sans doute Kaguya, cette sale gar…

-Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Nia et je suis la maman d'Ima.

Mrs Husseini s'abaissa jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu des problèmes à l'école parce que tu as pris la défense d'Ima.

-Ima n'avait rien fait de mal et ces garçons disaient des âneries, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la fille en question.

Ima continuait de la fixer avec intensité mais la façon qu'elle avait de triturer le bas de sa jupe dénonçait sa timidité.

-Merci d'avoir protégé ma fille.

-Ce n'était rien.

-Ce n'était pas rien, interrompit Mr Husseini. Peu d'enfants de ton âge montrent un courage pareil. Nous voulions officiellement te remercier ma femme et moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Hermione se contenta de sourire.

Ça sembla satisfaire tout le monde.

.

.

.

Hermione avait parfois l'impression de jouer un rôle. Le rôle d'Hermione Granger : une petite fille précoce, intelligente, curieuse, empathique, qui prenait des cours à domiciles, parlait japonais, adoptait des animaux errants pour tenter de les guérir et adorait les arts martiaux. Elle avait deux parents aimants, une meilleure amie nommée Ima et aimait se plaindre de ses dents, de ses cheveux et du fait que ses parents dentistes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de sucreries dans sa vie.

La moitié du temps, elle réussissait à jouer plutôt bien son rôle. Quant à l'autre moitié… et bien disons qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa force herculéenne, sa méditation ou le fait qu'elle aimait bien marcher sur les murs de temps à autres. C'était sans compter la crise de larmes monumentale qu'elle avait eu quand elle tenta de réaliser des mûdras pour réaliser que son chakra (énergie, magie, chi, peu importait le nom) refusait de coopérer.

Quant à ses crises de dépression…et bien, aucun des Granger n'aimait en parler. Faith faisait un effort, mais Hermione se renfermait comme une tortue chaque fois que ses séances de thérapie étaient abordées.

Sakura avait réussi à tricher de nombreuses fois durant ses évaluations en tant que kunoichi. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas dans cette vie ci. Il faut dire qu'en dehors du secteur de torture de d'interrogation, la psychologie n'avait pas été très développé dans son ancien monde…la preuve, personne n'avait jamais enfermé Kakashi.

A la simple pensée de Kakashi, un crac sonore retentit et une fissure se dessina sur le bureau où elle travaillait.

C'était le troisième bureau qu'elle détruisait ce mois-là, mais c'était le premier qu'elle brisait sans avoir eu recours à sa super force.

C'était plus qu'étrange. Et en parlant de choses étranges, Hermione commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces choses inexplicables qui se produisaient autour d'elle. Des choses que mêmes son excuse de réincarnation ne pouvait expliquer.

Avec un soupir, Hermione prit ses affaires et descendit finir ses devoirs au salon ou ses deux parents lisaient et se reposaient durant leur jour de repos.

-Tout va bien, Hermione ? Demanda sa mère quand elle la vit s'installer à la petite table à même le sol en position seiza.

-Oui, oui, répondit Hermione.

Elle ne vit pas le besoin de mentionner son bureau. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Ses parents étaient devenus experts dans l'art de faire comme si tout était normal.

Un jour son père l'avait vu ramper sur les murs et au lieu de paniquer et de demander des explications comme Hermione l'aurait fait à sa place, Thomas Granger avait fait comme si de rien était et était ressortit tout aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Parfois, Hermione se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre exemple sur eux. Prétendre n'avoir jamais été Sakura Haruno. Oublier le chakra en elle et le fait qu'elle semblait être la seule à le posséder. Prétendre être normale. Mais l'idée était trop douloureuse. Hermione voulait maîtriser son chakra et exploiter son potentiel au maximum. Elle voulait apprendre, elle voulait devenir plus forte et elle voulait retrouver ses talents d'autrefois. C'était peut-être avide de sa part de vouloir tant de pouvoir dans un monde pareil, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Est-ce qu'oncle Sam viendra passer les vacances de Noël avec nous, demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Non, ma chérie. Samuel est en Amérique en ce moment et il ne pourra pas rentrer à temps. A la place, nous irons chez mes parents, répondit sa mère.

Hermione et son père grognèrent en chœur.

-Oh, ils ne sont pas si terribles, protesta Faith.

-Tes parents me détestent, répliqua Thomas.

-Ils ne te détestent pas ! Ils pensent juste…

-Que je suis un idiot.

-Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça.

-C'est parce que tu es la gentille dans ta famille.

-J'aime bien le colonel et Lady Arista, intervint Hermione en fermant ses livres.

Ils étaient un peu stricts et c'était vrai qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment son père, mais Hermione les aimait bien. Ses grands-parents adoraient le fait qu'elle soit intelligente et possédaient une immense bibliothèque qu'ils l'encourageaient à utiliser.

-Mais je déteste oncle Simon et tante Isabelle.

-Hermione ! La morigéna sa mère.

-Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta fille d'avoir un bon jugement de caractère.

-Thomas !

-Maman, tante Isabelle est méchante et oncle Simon pense que tout le monde est stupide comparé à lui.

Hermione vit sa mère grimacer. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Faith Granger, née Williams était l'aînée de trois enfants. Sa sœur Isabelle était l'enfant du milieu. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était femme au foyer et avait épousé un riche avocat qui était constamment en voyage d'affaire, avec qui elle avait eu deux filles, Marie qui avait neuf ans et Lydia qui en avait dix. Son frère Simon, le cadet de la famille était un astrophysicien et un misogyne de la pire espèce. Il avait une harpie comme femme, qu'Hermione refusait catégoriquement d'appeler « tante » et un petit garçon de trois ans, Ian qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois.

Par contre, Samuel Granger, le petit-frère de son père était quelqu'un qu'elle adorait. Il la trouvait bizarre, mais il comprenait qu'elle était plus intelligente que les enfants de son âge et lui offrait toujours des cadeaux extrêmement intéressant quand il revenait d'un de ses voyages. En tant qu'écrivain, il voyageait beaucoup et était toujours en quête d'inspiration. Il était également un éternel optimiste flamboyant gay qui ne s'excusait jamais d'être exactement qui il était. Il lui rappelait étrangement Gai-sensei mais avec un bien meilleur sens de la mode.

Hermione soupçonnait ses grands-parents de détester son père parce que le jour du mariage de ses parents, Samuel avait dragué effrontément le colonel sans aucune pudeur. C'était ce que lui avait raconté son oncle Sam, le jour de son sixième anniversaire, il y a quelques mois. Bien sûr, son oncle était ivre quand il lui avait raconté cette histoire et lui-même n'avait jamais fait le lien entre cette histoire et le fait que les beaux-parents de son frère le détestaient.

-C'est juste pour une semaine, ça ne va pas vous tuer de passer du temps avec ma famille.

Hermione vit son père lever les yeux au ciel et décida qu'elle ferait mieux de les interrompre.

-Mon cours d'Aïkido va bientôt commencer maman.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop en plus de tes cours de taekwondo et de gymnastique ?

-Non, j'aime beaucoup ce que j'apprends.

Ou réapprend, dans certains cas.

-Je me demande d'où tu tiens cet amour pour le sport, dit son père alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Ni ta mère, ni moi n'avons jamais été particulièrement bon en sport.

Hermione se releva en souriant.

-Qui sait ?

Hermione avait la distincte impression qu'elle pourrait crier la vérité sur tous les toits que ses parents continueraient de faire la sourde oreille.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Pas grand chose, je sais. Mais ça me permet de montrer l'impact qu'a eu Ino sur Sakura et de parler un peu de sa famille. Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit Hermione s'entraîner et son fameux tempérament.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadam ! J'étais censée poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais il n'était pas encore prêt à être lâché dans la nature. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas et que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

 **Chiyukisa : Merci, c'est super gentil ^^ Je voulais montrer à quel point ils adoraient Hermione tout en étant loin d'être parfait. Je me suis dit que ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Hermione passait si peu de temps avec eux dans le canon, je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient à l'aise avec les dons d'Hermione mais qu'ils l'encourageaient parce qu'ils l'aimaient. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

 **Ariazu : She's so going to solve a lot of problems with hers fists, that's sure ! I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

 **S : Merci beaucoup :) Je continue d'écrire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, malheureusement, j'ai tendance à avoir de nouvelles idées et à avoir très peu de temps pour écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur Hermione que j'ai négligé un peu trop longtemps.**

 **Disclaimer : As usual.**

* * *

Après des vacances de Noël plutôt tendus, Hermione fut soulagée de rentrer à Bristol avec ses parents. Leur simple maison était beaucoup moins opulente que la villa de ses grands-parents et leur jardin bien trop petit à son goût, mais elle était également beaucoup plus agréable selon elle. Pas de tantes ou de cousines pimbêches, pas d'oncle misogyne persuadés qu'elle faisait juste semblant de lire des livres pour adultes, juste elle et ses parents. Exactement comme elle le préférait.

Arrivée chez elle, la première chose qu'Hermione fit, fut d'établir sa liste de nouvelles résolutions.

-Obtenir une ceinture noir en Aikido (ou Taekwendo…elle n'était pas difficile)

-Apprendre une nouvelle langue (Hermione prenait des cours de Français mais était encore loin de parler couramment la langue et voulait en réalité tout simplement frimer)

-Apprendre à cuisiner (Autrement qu'en capturant du gibier et à le faire rôtir sur du feu de camp…quoiqu'elle n'était pas certaine d'où elle pourrait trouver un lapin dans la ville…ni que ce soit légal à proprement parler)

-Trouver un moyen de dompter ses cheveux (Hermione avait été à deux doigt de tordre le cou de Marie et Lydia quand ses cousines lui avaient fait la remarque qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique…et le pire, c'était qu'elles avaient raison).

-Convaincre ses parents de la laisser se teindre les cheveux en roses (Il lui avait fallu seize ans avant de s'habituer à cette couleur et maintenant, elle voulait la récupérer)

-Réapprendre à maîtriser le Dôton

-Réapprendre à maîtriser le Suiton

-Réapprendre à maîtriser le Genjutsu

-Réapprendre l'Iryo-ninjutsu

Hermione pensait que c'était des buts raisonnables –elle avait déjà guérit pas mal d'animaux, même si elle était incapable d'expliquer _comment_ \- et qu'en un an, elle devrait au moins avoir avancé dans chacune de ses résolutions. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais le challenge était le bienvenu.

La jeune fille se souvenait encore de la difficulté monstre qu'elle avait eue avec le ninjutsu élémental la première fois. Elle avait eu la terre comme affinité principale et l'eau comme affinité secondaire. Sous la tutelle de Tsunade, elle avait développé un impressionnant arsenal de Dôton jutsu au point qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment eu besoin de mudrâs pour réaliser la plupart de ses techniques. En un seul coup de poing ou de pied au sol, elle réussissait à faire surgir un mur de boue de plus de quatre mètres de longs. Il lui avait fallu deux ans avant d'obtenir ce genre de résultat. Par contre, ses Suiton jutsu avaient toujours étaient plutôt pauvres. Tsunade lui avait appris quelques techniques qui lui seraient utiles dans sa profession de medic, mais sans plus. Elle avait également apprit quelques techniques offensives pour pouvoir se qualifier en tant que jônin mais rien de bien impressionnant, surtout quand on songe aux pédigrées des autres membres de l'équipe 7.

Les talents de Sakura Haruno avaient été différents, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle abandonnait tout espoir de devenir un jour compétente en ninjutsu élémental.

Hermione voulait être meilleure qu'autrefois…et elle voulait aussi récupérer les talents qui lui avaient fallu si longtemps à acquérir bien qu'elle se contenterait juste de créer un peu de boue en attendant.

Travailleuse comme elle était, Hermione travailla pendant six mois sans relâche avec la terre, dissimulée dans un coin de son jardin à l'abri des regards, sans grand résultat. Ce fut six longs mois terriblement frustrants et Hermione aurait sans doute succombé aux larmes (ou à la colère) si elle n'avait pas fait des progrès autre part.

Pendant ces six mois, elle réussit à atteindre la ceinture bleue au taekwondo et s'apprêtait à obtenir la ceinture rouge d'ici peu. Elle avait gagné quelques compétitions locales mais hésitait à aller plus loin ne voulant pas se confiner à une seule discipline (quoique ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être irritée en apprenant qu'il fallait avoir minimum seize ans avant d'obtenir une ceinture noire). Idem pour l'Aïkido. Elle appréciait en tout cas les cours et ils comptaient parmi les meilleurs moments de ses journées. Elle avait brûlé la cuisine dans une tentative de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses parents et ses derniers lui avaient interdit de retenter l'expérience (apparemment, les enfants de six ans –même ceux plus intelligents que la moyenne- n'étaient pas censées s'approcher d'un fourneau…qui l'eut cru ? Dans son autre vie, à six ans, elle apprenait à manier un kunaï. Quant à ses cheveux, ils refusaient toute discipline et se rebellaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle gagnait en frustration.

Hermione mit pause à ses tentatives de maîtriser le Dôton lorsque les vacances d'été commencèrent enfin pour se concentrer plutôt sur le Suiton.

A sa plus grande joie, elle eut plus de succès.

Elle avait même plus de facilité qu'avant et dès que ses parents avaient le dos tournés (parfois littéralement), Hermione s'amusait à faire flotter des flaques d'eau et à leurs donner des formes seulement en bougeant des doigts. Au bout de quelques jours, elle réussit même sans trop savoir comment, à faire apparaître de l'eau de nulle part ce qu'elle trouvait aussi excitant et fascinant que troublant.

Autrefois, le Nidaime avait été le seul à réussir cet exploit et voilà qu'Hermione Granger réussissait à le faire, quelques mois avant ses sept ans. C'était hallucinant.

Dans tous les cas, Sakura était folle de joie et aurait adoré pouvoir se vanter mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Ses parents étaient toujours aussi déterminés à prétendre qu'elle était normale et Ima, sa seule amie, n'était pas assez proche pour qu'elle puisse partager une telle chose avec elle.

.

.

.

Son oncle préféré fit son entrée avec toute la subtilité de Maito Gai qu'elle soupçonnait d'être son ancienne réincarnation. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, les mains levées comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des fleurs dans une pose dramatique, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage et une écharpe rose, orange et bleu autour du cou. Le pouvoir de la jeunesse printanière dans toute sa splendeur.

-Comment vont mes filles préférées ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade. Faith ! Toujours aussi radieuse, et où est ma petite Hermione ? Délaisses tes livres quelques secondes et viens embrasser ton oncle préféré !

Sam fit la bise à sa mère, une habitude française qu'il avait adopté après seulement deux semaines en France quand il avait dix-huit ans avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de la serrer avec force contre lui.

Derrière eux, Thomas Granger se trimballait deux lourdes valises de son petit frère, lequel ne tenait qu'un simple sac à la main.

Hermione serra son oncle à son tour et entendit un crac sonore retentir.

-Mon Dieu, Hermione, doucement avec ta force.

Sam la relâcha, non sans jeter un coup d'œil paniqué à ses deux parents.

-Mais avec quoi vous la nourrissez, vous deux ?

Avec l'aisance que donnait l'habitude, les deux parents ignorèrent l'incident.

-Nous avons préparé la chambre d'ami, Samuel. Tu veux te reposer avant d'aller dîner ? Nous avons prévu d'aller au restaurant préféré d'Hermione, tu aimes la cuisine Japonaise, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Faith en conduisant son beau-frère au salon.

-Oh, c'est gentil et non, je vais bien. Ah, j'adore la cuisine Japonaise.

-Tu restes combien de temps, oncle Sam ? Demanda Hermione en s'installant sur le tapis plutôt que sur le canapé comme à son habitude.

-Une semaine, ma chérie.

-Une semaine ? Répéta Thomas essoufflé. Je pensais que tu devais rester tout l'été ?

-Ah, c'était le cas, mais j'ai été frappé d'inspiration entre temps et je dois absolument aller à Santorini.

Les trois Granger restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes.

-Santorini…en Grèce, tu veux dire ?

-En effet.

Faith parut outrée quelques secondes avant de soupirer de résignation.

Il était extrêmement difficile de rester en colère contre Samuel Granger.

Ce dernier avait un don pour dire et faire des choses offensantes sans que personne ne puisse lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Le colonel et Lady Arista étaient les seuls exceptions.

-Pourquoi toutes ces valises, alors ? Demanda Thomas qui était le plus habitué à la nature volage de son petit frère.

-Je vous ai ramené des cadeaux ! Répondit Sam avec un sourire éblouissant.

Et voilà, la raison pour laquelle personne ne restait en colère bien longtemps contre lui. Samuel malgré sa nature étourdie et son inhabilité à ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait était une bonne personne qui adorait sincèrement sa famille.

-Tu m'as ramené des livres ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton excitée.

-Et du chocolat et un attrape-rêve et une perruque que j'ai gagnée à un poker contre un drag-queen à Las Vegas.

-YES ! Cria Hermione.

-Samuel, tu sais très bien qu'Hermione ne peut pas manger de sucrer…

Avec une vitesse de kunoichi, Hermione attrapa son sac plein de cadeaux et s'enfuit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Franchement Faith, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'enfant plus responsable que ta fille, je n'en ai même jamais entendu parler. Elle est même plus responsable que moi ! Laisse-la profiter un peu de son enfance, ce n'est pas un peu de chocolat qui va ruiner ses dents.

Ne laissant pas à sa belle-sœur le temps de continuer l'argument –qui était déjà terminée et de l'histoire ancienne à ses yeux- Samuel se tourna vers la valise la plus proche et sorti les sacs de cadeaux dédiés au reste de la famille Granger. Parfum, bougies et produits de beauté pour Faith. Une montre pour Thomas. Ce dernier se plaignait de toujours recevoir la même chose de la part de son frère qui rétorquait qu'il détestait faire du shopping pour les hommes hétérosexuels.

-Vous êtes tellement exigeants, disait Sam avec un geste de la main.

Thomas fixa un instant, l'écharpe de son frère, sa chemise en soie, ses chaussures cirées, son pantalon hors de prix et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés.

-Si tu le dis, Samy.

Hermione revint au salon avec une perruque rose sur la tête. Une coupe au carré avec des cheveux raides, qui encadrait son visage de façon élégante. Une frange stricte couvrait son front et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres dévoilant ses larges dents de devant.

-J'aurais juré que cette perruque était violette, marmonna Sam confus.

-Et sinon, Sam, pourquoi Santorini ? Demanda Thomas avec zéro subtilité.

-Pourquoi la Grèce ? Renchérit Faith.

-J'ai fait un rêve, répondit tout de suite Sam les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'ai rêvé d'un petit garçon, un orphelin à la recherche de ses origines qui l'amèneront jusqu'en Grèce. Là-bas, il découvrira des naïades, des satyres, des centaures, des chimères et des dragons, une multitude de créatures qui l'appellent tous, l'enfant de la prophétie. Il découvrira un monde nouveau, un monde ou la magie existe et où il découvre qu'il est spécial. Le destin de ce monde repose sur les épaules de ce garçon. C'est un livre d'aventure et de magie, et j'ai besoin de baigner dans la culture grec pour l'écrire.

Hermione sentit quelque chose remuer en elle à l'entente de son oncle parler de son rêve. Elle ne vit pas les expressions pincés de ses parents, trop occupée à imaginer le décor que son oncle décrivait avec autant d'excitation. De la magie…ce serait trop beau, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione s'imagina quelques instants à la place de ce garçon dont son oncle avait rêvé…Pour être honnête…elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été spéciale. _Naruto_ avait été l'enfant de la prophétie, Sakura, elle, n'avait même pas été la sidekick. Elle avait été un soldat parmi tant d'autre. C'était par pur hasard qu'elle avait fini par affronter Kaguya avec les autres membres de l'équipe 7. Et dans tous les livres d'aventures qu'elle lisait, le héros n'était jamais une fille, c'était toujours un garçon. De toute façon, Hermione ne voulait pas être une héroïne. Elle voulait vivre ses propres aventures pour le simple plaisir de vivre, d'expérimenter et de découvrir…être un héros semblait bien trop pénible…

Hermione sourit en imaginant ce que dirait Shikamaru à l'idée d'être un héros…

Ino aurait été une merveilleuse héroïne.

-Pourquoi un garçon ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Pourquoi le héros de l'histoire est toujours un garçon ? Pourquoi pas une fille ? Demanda Hermione.

Sam parut y songer un instant avant qu'un brillant sourire n'apparaisse sur son beau visage.

-Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Mon prochain livre aura une fille comme personnage principale et en parlant de ça, je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'accompagner à Santorini ?

Hermione ignora les mines affligés de ses parents pour se jeter dans les bras de son oncle.

-J'adorerais y aller, oncle Sam !

-Doucement ! S'écria l'oncle Sam lorsque sa colonne vertébrale frémit sous la force de la petite fille.

Cette dernière n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers ses parents, ses grands yeux noisettes brillaient comme des étoiles et sa lèvres basse tressaillait légèrement.

Hermione avait honte d'admettre qu'elle était en train de mettre en pratique des vieilles leçons de kunoichi qu'elle avait appris à l'académie. C'était des leçons qui ne lui avaient jamais servi dans son ancienne vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à amadouer qui que ce soit, ses anciens ennemis avaient tous été toujours bien trop fort et bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans ce piège et Sakura Haruno avait passé sa vie soit à se battre au front, soit à sauver des vies qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil.

-Oh, papa, maman, je peux ? S'il vous plait !

Faith et Thomas Granger semblèrent dans l'incapacité de lui refuser quoique ce soit à cet instant et pendant une seconde Hermione se sentit coupable de manipuler ses parents. Mais la Grèce était un pays qu'elle souhaitait réellement visiter. Presque autant que le Japon. Elle espérait secrètement faire des recherches sur la réincarnation.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cours.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
